Specifications for Long Term Evolution (LTE) are drafted by a Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA) standardization group 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project). The LTE is a standard developed from High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) that is an extended technique of the W-CDMA. In the LTE, high speed communications of higher than 100 Mbps in downlink and higher than 50 Mbps in uplink are realized to achieve delay reduction and to improve frequency utilization.
In the specification, handover is defined in which a mobile apparatus switches radio circuits between base stations (eNB: evolved NodeB) that perform radio communications by LTE. The handover between the base stations that perform radio communications by LTE is also called Inter-eNB handover. Also, reconnection processing is defined in which, when the mobile apparatus temporarily detects deterioration of radio quality, the mobile apparatus continues communication without re-originating.